


【AWM】快来看老畜生欺负小奶炀！

by lmp7



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Summary: 前文在LOFTER上！LOFTER  ID是：yulu5235是于炀吃醋反被老畜生套路
Kudos: 53





	【AWM】快来看老畜生欺负小奶炀！

**Author's Note:**

> 前文在LOFTER上！LOFTER ID是：yulu5235
> 
> 是于炀吃醋反被老畜生套路

处女车，ooc致歉

祁醉半哄半骗让于炀坐到了自己腿上，小队长攥着衣摆，满脸通红，湿漉漉的眼睛带着哀求：“队长，不要在这里好不好？”

祁醉故作凶狠：“就在这，别想赖。”

于炀只觉自己惹祁醉恼了，也没注意到祁醉那故作凶狠的语气，咬咬牙，把最后一点羞耻心赶了出去，主动送上了嘴唇。

祁醉自然不会放过这个机会，当即就把于炀按在了桌上，里里外外吃干抹净，把这两天的冷落都收回了利息。

于炀：“队长，我今天好像还和花落约了双排……”

祁醉挺腰，早已涨大的性器几乎就要直直戳进后方：“还在想着别的男人？小队长，这样不好吧。”

于炀吓得直往祁醉怀里躲：“没想着别的男人，呜……队长，别捏那里。”

于炀从来不知道自己会有这么多敏感点，胸前，脖颈，手心……祁醉所到之处撩起一阵火，于炀有些难耐，不禁扭了扭腰腰，把胸前两点往前递了一些。

祁醉微微用力，本就嫣红的两点此刻愈发鲜红，仿佛快要滴出血来，于炀已经受不住，哭着求祁醉：“队长，别咬了。”

祁醉使坏：“谁别咬了？”

“老……老公”

这么久的相处，于炀自然明白祁醉想听什么，忍下心中的羞耻，小声叫了出来。

祁醉却愈加发狠，几乎是又咬又吻，在雪白如玉的肌肤上留下了红紫的痕迹，两相对比，愈加激起祁醉的兽性，想要就这样直接进入，听于炀又哭又叫，一边排斥自己一边有不受控制地高潮……

祁醉深吸一口气，把这些邪念压下：即使知道于炀一定不会拒绝，但他舍不得。

于炀已经没空去理会这些，祁醉极富技巧性的挑逗已经使他的下方高昂，于炀有些发抖：这还没碰呢……要是现在射出来……

所幸祁醉很快放过了他胸前的两点，于炀还未来得及松一口气，却又被祁醉的话惊得腿软。

“小哥哥，自己扩张好不好？”

于炀回想起祁醉平日扩张的样子，不争气地咽了口口水。

“好不好？小哥哥~你都冷着我这么多天，现在还忍心拒绝我吗？”

老畜生不愧为老畜生，卖可怜简直一绝，可偏偏于炀就吃这一套。

于炀手有些颤抖地接过润滑，把裤子褪下，挤出一点润滑便想往身下送。

“小哥哥，你确定这一点够？”祁醉突然开口：“你下面可紧了，多挤一点，不然会痛。”

于炀听得面红耳赤，可又对祁醉生不起气来，只好默默挤出更多润滑。

祁醉只看得到小队长发红的耳尖，心中不满：“小哥哥，你这样我也看不到啊？”

于炀有些发懵：“那要怎么样？”

“这样，你转过去，背对着我”

？！，于炀已经说不出话来，这也太……

两人默默对视了几秒，于炀很快败下阵来，只能说祁醉此人太过不摇碧莲，于炀完全不是他的对手。

手上捧满了润滑，于炀连着换了几个角度都不得其法，背对着祁醉更增加了他的敏感，迟迟未涂上后穴的润滑如有千斤重，于炀急的快哭出来了：“会漏出来……队长，我不会。”

祁醉看得气血贲张，勉强才忍住直接提前上阵的想法，把住于炀的手：“直接盖上去。”

于炀的肌肤在方才一番撩拨下羞得发烫，润滑凉丝丝的，顺着腿根流下，在膝窝处打着转，于炀腿一软，差点就要坐上祁醉高抬的那处。

“小哥哥，手，伸进去”祁醉只好带着于炀的手指，小口微微张开，含羞带怯地吞进半个指节，于炀敏感到不行，光是这样就已经受不住，拼命想把手拿出来，却被祁醉钳住。

这两年的欢爱再加上祁醉向来温柔，扩张准备得很充分，最开始身体进入异物的不适已然褪去，于炀无知觉地把手往里送，不小心擦过敏感点，腿一软就把手指吃到了底。

于炀缓了好一会儿才回过神来，慢慢学着祁醉平时的样子，又加进了第二根，第三根，打着旋儿做扩张，淫靡的水声很快在空旷的练习室回响，听的于炀面红耳赤，闭着眼睛加快了抽插，只求能快点结束。

祁醉也没闲着，一双手在各处揩油，嘴也时不时掠过耳侧，于炀很快忍受不住：“进来……队长，可以了”

“要我亲你还是要进来？”祁醉停在于炀的嘴角，吐出的气息若有若无地拍在于炀脸上。

于炀瞪大了眼睛：怪不得他只在一开始亲了自己，后来就不再碰嘴唇了，没想到打的是这个主意！

可谁能拒绝祁神的吻呢。

于炀抱着一些隐秘的想法主动送上唇瓣，学着祁醉的样子，笨拙地回应他。

“队长……这样亲可以吗？”  
“小哥哥挺会啊？是不是偷偷补课了？”  
“没有！是……您教的好。队长，能不能进来啊？你摸，后面已经很湿了。”于炀尝试着讨好祁醉，手指抽出，后穴感到一阵阵空虚，于炀小心抓起祁醉的手就往后面塞。

“嘶，小哥哥这么浪了？”  
“那您喜欢吗？”于炀轻声细语。  
“想要就自己来吃，然后再来问我喜不喜欢”  
于炀不敢去看祁醉一柱擎天的性器，但实在想要得紧，只好咬牙慢慢把腰往下沉。

扩张充分，进入非常顺利，硕大的龟头很快没入，于炀只觉自己快被填满，心中惊恐：自己平时是怎么把这东西吃下去的？！

祁醉被卡在不上不下的位置，也顾不得什么自己来吃的鬼话了，抓住慢吞吞的某人的腰就往上挺，直接将性器连根没入，就连囊带也快要吞入似的。

于炀只来得及呜咽一声，很快就被祁醉又快又准的抽插顶得喘不上气，呻吟声支离破碎，肉体的拍打声在空间内传开。

祁醉深知于炀的敏感点在哪，每次都快准狠地顶着那处，大有一番不把人日哭就不罢休的意味。

于炀无力地靠在电脑桌上，冰凉的桌面刺激着肌肤，他舒爽地快要尖叫出声，但很快有忍住，不想把自己如此淫荡的一面展现出来。

“小哥哥，老公操得你爽吗？”  
“……”  
“问你话呢。”祁醉狠狠顶着那一点：“爽不爽？”  
“爽！”于炀终于崩不住，带着哭腔喊了出来，紧接着的顶撞更加叫他发狂，一声声呻吟从口中传出，于炀简直不敢相信这是自己发出的声音。  
“谁操得你爽了？”祁醉在于炀的性器上上下快速撸动了一番，爽的于炀又不知今夕是何夕，估计着于炀或许快到了，他坏心眼地堵住铃口：“快说，不然不让你射。”

于炀突然在登顶的快感中被迫停下，难受地冒出一连串泪水，胡乱摇着头，嘴里顺着祁醉说：“老公……啊！老公操得我好爽……求你让我射，唔……忍不住了”

祁醉松开手指，同时身后也加快了速度，润滑在拍打中被磨成细腻的白色泡沫，于炀叫的好听，叫祁醉愈加发狠操他。

很快于炀就在一前一后的刺激下喷出一股白色液体，高潮后的身子敏感到不行，偏偏祁醉还在后穴里捣弄，于炀身子一软，反而将祁醉的性器吞得更加深。

察觉到祁醉加快了速度，于炀不知觉往后迎接，每一次都正好击到最深处，狠狠摩擦过那一点，祁醉被于炀缩紧的后穴刺激地眼睛发红，惩罚似地操着身下的人，把他的腰折到一个不可思议的弧度，轻轻撕咬着背上的吻上，于炀又是一阵战栗。

也不知过了多久，祁醉终于在大力的抽插下射进了甬道，他将于炀的双腿往外推，抽出声来，有些着迷地看着自己的东西混合着润滑从于炀后穴流出。

好一个春光无限。


End file.
